The Great Saiyachan!!!!
by SSBra
Summary: Set in the Mirai timeline--- Twelve years have passed since Trunks killed Cell. There's a new superhero in Orange Star City. Who is she?
1. Time To Catch Up

The Great Saiyachan!  
  
Timeline: Mirai-- twelve years after Trunks kills Cell. I've taken some liberty with the story   
line. In this, Trunks killed Cell one year after he destroyed Seventeen and Eighteen.   
  
Thanks again to Maria Cline for allowing me to use 'Saiyachan.' She came up with the name   
while we were chatting one night.  
  
==========================  
  
Time To Catch Up  
  
"Trunks, you should come to dinner," Bulma called to her son, who was now the President of   
Capsule Corporation.  
  
"I will, Kassan. I just have to go over these budgets!" He replied as he threw off his   
glasses and rubbed his temples. He had taken over the company a year ago when Bulma's health   
no longer allowed her to endure the strains put upon one when running a major company like   
Capsule Corp. However, Trunks made sure that the job didn't consume him like it did his mother.  
He still took time off to train and to fight the occasional bad guy in Western Capital City.   
To everyone on Earth, Trunks was the savior of the world. He had destroyed the evil plague   
which was the Androids and unbeknownst to everyone except him and Bulma; he had eliminated   
another potential threat to humanity-- Cell.  
  
He finished allocating money to the space project, then proceeded down from his home office to   
the kitchen where Bulma had prepared a huge meal for the two of them. "Mom, I know that I eat  
a lot, but . . . " He began.  
  
"Trunks, we have a visitor," she explained as Chi-Chi walked through the kitchen door.  
  
"Chi-Chi-San!! It's so good to see you!!" He exclaimed as he walked over to hug her. Ever   
since returning from the past, he had felt a connection to Gohan's mother. It was what she had  
said to him as they were transporting a very sick Goku to Master Roshi's that made him look at  
her in a different light. He had felt so guilty for screwing up the timeline so much, but her  
words of encouragement convinced him that it was all well worth it. He had saved her Goku's   
life by bringing him the antidote to the terrible heart virus that was wracking his body.   
  
"Trunks, your mother says that you're working too hard!" She laughed as she squeezed him   
tightly. He had become a surrogate son to her after Gohan had die; always checking up on her  
and making sure she was provided for.   
  
"I don't work as hard as she did," he said as he sternly glanced over to Bulma.  
  
"Yes, he still finds time to train and to save the occasional life," his mother giggled.  
  
"Ah yes, Trunks, the super-hero!" Chi-Chi laughed. Trunks blushed wildly at the adoration   
which was being lavished upon him. He was powerful, but still very modest in his capabilities.  
  
"I never saw Vegeta blush like that!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Vegeta never had anything to blush about! Except for that pink shirt I heard about," Chi-Chi  
laughed causing Trunks to burst out as well. 


	2. Saiyachan! Where Are Coming From Saiyac...

SaiyaChan! Where are you coming from, Saiyachan?! Nobody knows who you are!!!!   
  
*The first person to email me and correctly tell me what the title is a play off, gets a story  
of their choosing written by me! :) Good luck!!!  
  
  
Two days later . . . at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, I think you'd better take a look at this," his secretary came in with a worried   
look upon her face. She was holding a newspaper tightly to her body as if she was carry a top   
secret, classified file.  
  
"What is it, Ms. Shikelgruv?" *Author's Note: Shikelgruv is play off what the Three Stooges  
called Hitler-- Shikelgroover. Trunks asked before she threw down a paper which headline   
read: 'New Super-hero On The Loose--- Look Out Trunks!' "Nande ka?" He asked as he read   
about how a new super-hero in Orange Star City* had thwarted two bank robberies when the busy   
mogul couldn't be reached. *Author's note: In case anyone's confused about which city that is;  
it's the city in the anime/manga that's called Satan City. I guess it's Hercule City in   
the American version. In the Mirai timeline, Mr. Satan wouldn't be the celebrity that he is in  
the present DBZ timeline. So, Orange Star City wouldn't have been changed to Satan/Hercule   
City.  
  
"Who is that, Mr. Brief?" She asked, looking as worried as he did.  
  
"I don't know," he told her as he studied the picture of a costumed-clad figure standing tall  
upon a fallen criminal. He began to think of the night when he felt a strong Ki coming from   
Orange Star City, but brushed it off thinking that it was one of the crazy, militant Martial   
Artists from Videl Satan's dojo. Mentally kicking himself for his lack of judgment on that   
night, he wondered if this new super-hero could be one of her students-- or even her.  
  
"The name of this super-hero is, 'The Great Saiyachan,'" Ms. Shikelgroove said.  
  
"Saiyachan?" He looked at the picture again and noticed how shapely this super-hero's body   
was. 'It must be Videl Satan then!'  
  
"I thought what you're thinking as well. Could she be a Saiyan like you?" The secretary had   
been with Capsule Corp. since Bulma had reformed the company after the Androids' demise. She   
was trusted with Brief's family secrets such as how to make a capsule and that Trunks was   
part-alien.  
  
"No, impossible. I am the last of the Saiyan race," he sighed. For one moment, he did think  
of how wonderful it would be for this mystery woman to be a demi-Saiyan. He'd again have   
someone who knew what it was to have Saiyan blood running through their veins. Someone who   
understood him like Gohan did. Thoughts of what the 'other' Gohan was like now raced through  
Trunks's mind. He wondered if the little boy he left in the future followed in Goku's   
footsteps, becoming the greatest warrior of all. He also wondered about his own father and how  
he was coping with fatherhood. His present self would be in the midst of adolescence now. He  
bet that the teenager was living a life totally different from his had been when he was   
thirteen-- hoping that it was filled with peace and tranquility.  
  
"Mr. Brief?" The secretary said as if it was the fifth time she'd said it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Shikelgruv."  
  
"Should I tell the board that the meeting will be postponed until further notice?" She smiled  
seeing the gleem in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, please tell them that I will contact them later with a time and place. Right now, I have  
a superhero to unmask," he straightened his tie as he stood from his chair. The secretary   
smiled and waved as she walked out of the door. Trunks walked over to the window and looked  
out upon the city which had been rebuilt over the years. All of this progress-- he was   
responsible for. He felt sometimes like he was carrying the world upon his shoulders.   
Breathing a sigh, however not of relief, he turned back to his desk and the newspaper.  
  
'If Trunks Brief is too busy in Western Capital City playing millionaire playboy to help the  
good people of Orange Star City, then I will be this city's champion!' was the quote the Great  
Saiychan gave to the Orange Star Gazette. "This woman sounds pretty pissed at me. I wonder   
what I could've done to deserve this fury?"  
  
At that moment, he picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Mom? I need your help. I'm   
going to need a disguise." 


End file.
